infectedtheberkeleygamefandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Hartigan
Daniel Hartigan Analysis Daniel Hartigan is the protagonist of the game Infected. A brilliant doctor caught in the scheme of his former partner, Martin Slaine , Daniel fight for his life and the fate of the world. Biography Daniel Hartigan was born to James and Casey Hartigan on May 13, 1978 in Washington, D.C. A shy boy since childhood, Daniel met his first friend, Martin Slaine, a son of Hartigan family's friends. Daniel and Martin became very good friends, from elementary school to college years. After attaining their PhD Degree in epidimiology in University of California, Berkeley, Daniel and Martin joined a research team to study a terrible virus spreading in Kenya, Africa. There, Daniel met his research assistant and future wife, Margarette Smith. They quickly found love with one another and took slight detour in their research for a few years while Martin remained in Africa. They married in United States and had a daughter, Libby Hartigan. After taking 4 years in marriage, Margarette passed away due to a car accident and Daniel returned to research in Africa, leaving Libby back with his parents. Martian helped Daniel cope with depression and Daniel piled himself in research to try to forget his wife's death. He would go back to the states to see his daughter every month, staying for a week and going back to Africa. Nine years pass and Martin marries another of his research assistants, Lucia Preshton. He went back to the states to marry and returned to the lab. By then Martin had formulated a cure to the virus, the Serum 15 and was ready to finish it. They just needed a sample of the animal that seemed to spread the virus, an African Black Bat. The research team went to collect the blood of a bat that had the original virus in its blood, and Martin was attacked. His suit was ripped and his body scratched, but Martin said he was fine. The research team came back to Berkelty to finish creating the cure and Daniel Hartigan found that Martin was getting more and more estranged. He tried to talk to Martin, but he was often shrugged off. When Martin finished the cure, he emailed Daniel to come to Berkeley to celebrate. There was a huge banquet, but Daniel could not find Martin, nor his wife and daughter. He picked up his cell phone and heard that Lucia aand Libby were in trouble. He rushes to their rescue, only to find them in greater danger than he ever thought. Attributes Daniel is a kind, emotional man, always committing to a goal one hundred person. Slightly shy and social aloof, he never really approaches a problem directly. He suffered from depression when his first wife died, nearly having him commit suicide before he met Lucia. The side-effects of mental distress scarred him for life, but it has made him wary of the situtation. Abilities Daniel is a brilliant doctor, often rash and impatient. His determination toward a goal is perhaps rivaled by his friend and peer Martin Slaine. As a child, he was never a person of great athleticism, but he ran track for high school and college.